


Custode

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [13]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, King Loki, King Thor, Kings & Queens, M/M, Off-screen Wedding, Post-Avengers Asgard, Reminiscing, Requited Love, more like wedding night haha
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Conosce la gioia dei suoi figli, perché un tempo la condivise in prima persona con l'uomo più eccezionale che avesse mai incontrato.</i><br/>Frigga sola coi suoi pensieri, a vegliare sui Nove Mondi da Hlíðskjalf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custode

**Author's Note:**

> Segue direttamente _Presso troni di re incoronati_ (ex-Doveri) e avrà più senso se letta dopo quella. Si riallaccia anche a _Gagnard e Saga_.  
>  Dopo tutti i ritardi per completare _Doveri_ , ho deciso di postare presto, anche se solo una drabble! Spero vi piaccia.  
> "Sposare" qui è usato nel sendo di "dare in moglie/marito", naturalmente.

 

Loki e Thor sono arrivati alla fine di un lungo viaggio – e all'inizio di un altro.

Frigga non può vederli né sentirli, come è giusto che sia. Ma conosce la gioia dei suoi figli, perché un tempo la condivise in prima persona con l'uomo più eccezionale che avesse mai incontrato. In una notte stellata si unì a lui per amore, alleanza e amicizia... aprendo inconsapevolmente una nuova era.

Con l'occhio di Hlíðskjalf sorvola mari e montagne, passa i confini di Asgard e corre lontano, lontano, sino al luogo dove Odino riposa.

Nessuno sa dove sia, tranne lei. Nessuno sa quando tornerà, tranne lei.

E mentre il primo signore di Asgard diviene leggenda, Frigga aspetta con un sorriso, vegliando sui loro splendidi ragazzi, sposandoli, giocando coi fiori del loro amore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 132


End file.
